Fighter
by Princess of Miracles
Summary: Davey has learned a few things from her father and her Aunt Peggy. Here is what she learned from her Uncle Rhodey. Fem!Davis and don't flame!


"Fighter"

 **This is a short addition to the series. Please enjoy and review!**

It was time for gym class and Davia "Davey" Stark had this period with her team members Hikari "Kari" Kamiya and Takeru "TK" Takaishi.

The teachers gathered both the boys' class and the girls' class together, having an announcement for them.

"All right everyone, calm down, be quiet now." The female teacher, Ms. Shirogane, called.

Settling down, the students stopped their chattering and turned their attention onto the two teachers.

"Good. Now, because of the sudden disappearances of people and other dangers that have been going on in the city lately, the school board has agreed that you all have a right to defend yourselves. Therefore, we will be having a self-defense class this week." The male teacher, Mr. Kurosaki, explained.

This news made everyone begin gossiping, wondering why the school board suddenly were allowing this.

They were aware that the unexplainable disappearances and murders happening all over Japan were beginning to trouble the cops, but they were shocked that it had gotten to the point where everyone needed to take extra precautions and learn how to protect themselves.

Some of the girls were nervous about learning the self-defense moves since they were worried they wouldn't be able to fight off the boys.

Speaking of which, the boys were all eager to learn how to do some moves that could cause damage.

As everyone was speaking, Davey remained silent and thought back to about a year ago when her godfather James Rupert "Rhodey" Rhodes had first started teaching her about self-defense.

Her father insist she learn how to defend herself since he wouldn't be around her 24/7 to keep her safe and knowing that she knew how to fight off any assailants gave him some peace of mind.

 _A 10 year old Davey, who had hair that barely touched her shoulders and was dressed in a pair of grey jogging pants and a black t-shirt, was staring up at her godfather._

 _She was honestly nervous that she was going to be taught how to fight, but a part of her felt excited at being able to learn this from someone who worked for the military._

 _Then again, most of her family seemed to have ties to the military in some way._

 _"Okay, now before we start, I want you to remember one thing. These moves I'm about to teach you are real and very-"_

"Dangerous. They're not meant to be used in rough play. You only use them when you are being attacked." Mr. Kurosaki said, snapping Davey out of her memories.

"Yes, exactly. Now, let's begin. First, we're going to have two students come up here to show off some moves." Ms. Shirogane said.

Holding up a clipboard, she looked over the pairings.

"Now, please come stand up here Mr. Takaishi and Ms. Motomiya." She called out.

TK stood up, walking over to the front of the room, ignoring the teasing calls he got from the boys.

Feeling almost sorry for the pairing, Davey stood up and walked over to the front of the room, feeling a bit bad over what was going to happen.

"All right. Now, Takaishi, I want you to grab Motomiya from behind. Keep her arms trapped, okay?" Mr. Kurosaki instructed.

Nodding, TK walked up behind Davey and locked his arms around her, keeping her arms trapped against her body.

 _"When a person is holding your arms against your body, there are a number of ways to get out." Rhodey said._

"Now, this is what you have to do when you are in this situation." Mr Kurosaki said to the students.

 _Davey stared up at her godfather as he positioned her body in a certain way._

 _"You can throw your head back and hit them in the face to startle them or you could use the heel of your foot to bring it down on top of your attacker's foot." Rhodey explained._

Not waiting for the teachers to tell her what to do, since she was highly aware of the fact that they didn't have the proper training or knowledge to be teaching them self-defense, Davey attacked.

She used the heel of her foot and slammed it down onto TK's making him cry out and back off in shock.

Everyone turned to look at the blond and raspberry haired pre-teens in shock, not at all expecting that to happen.

"Yes, that, that works. Well done. Motomiya." Mr. Kurosaki said, sounding proud of his favorite soccer player.

The girl simply sent her teacher a grin, mischief glinting in her eyes.

"Um, moving on. Let's get to the next part." Ms. Shirogane gave a nervous smile.

She wasn't expecting that to happen, but all of the teachers at the school knew that Davey was a wildcard, despite the fact that she was an honor student.

"Now, uh, Takaishi will now attempt to grab Motomiya. Like he is about to strike her." She said.

"Do I have too?" TK asked sounding nervous.

"Don't be a baby, blondie." Davey rolled her eyes.

She honestly didn't understand why some of the younger DigiDestineds would want TK to lead them if he was too afraid to fight a girl who was slightly shorter than he was.

 _"Uncle Rhodey, what am I supposed to do if someone tries to grab me or hit me? Do I just duck out of the way?" Davey asked._

 _"You could, but there are other things you could do." Rhodey said._

 _They were standing on a mat and Rhodey was walking around his goddaughter._

 _"Okay, throw your arm out." He instructed._

 _Confused. Davey did as she was told._

 _"Good. Now, if someone tried to grab you or hit you, you take their arm in yours like this." Rhodey said as he placed his hand around her wrist._

 _"Next, you position your foot like this and you flip your assailant off their feet like this." Rhodey told her._

 _He then showed off the move to Davey, carefully flipping her off of her feet and placing her gently on the mat so that she had an idea on how the move was supposed to be done._

 _"I don't think it's supposed to be that slow or not hurt at all." Davey commented._

 _"No, but I didn't want to hurt you. Now that you have some idea on how to work out the move, I want you to try it on me. It's not gonna be easy at first, but you'll get it with practice." Rhodey explained as he helped her up._

 _"And how do you know that?" Davey asked feeling doubtful that she would be able to execute the move._

 _Smiling down at the girl, Rhodey flicked her bangs out of her face, staring down into those cat eyes of hers that were filled with a multitude of emotions._

 _"Because you are the most stubborn and determined person I have ever met. Other than your dad, but you're not as annoying as he is." Rhodey joked making the girl giggle._

 _"Now, let's get on with it." Rhodey said and watched as the girl regained her fire in her eyes and stood at the ready._

 _From the way she was standing, Davey looked to be light, but also firm on her feet, prepared for any attack which made Rhodey smile at her proudly._

 _His little goddaughter would become a fighter one day and he pitied the fool that ever tried to take her on._

Snapping out of her memory of what happened with her godfather a year ago; Davey turned her attention back onto TK who appeared very nervous as he walked over to the girl.

"Go on, we haven't got all day." Mr. Kurosaki insisted.

Sighing and praying that this wouldn't come back to bite him, TK curled his hand into a fist and aimed a punch at Davey, only to have his arm caught by the girl.

Moving quickly, Davey positioned her body the way she was caught and flipped TK down onto the mat below them, making the blond grunt in shock and pain from the move.

Everyone stared in shock with their jaws dropped, in disbelief over what they had just seen.

Stepping back, Davey smirked down at TK with a smug expression while he stared up at her with wounded puppy dog eyes.

Up in the bleachers above the gym, Gatomon and Patamon stared down at the two DigiDestineds with shocked expressions while DemiVeemon was simply grinning, pleased to see how things worked out.

If the DigiDestineds were a pack or a pride, then it was quite obvious that Davey was the alpha and she had just made sure everyone knew that.

"It looks like science isn't the only thing I've schooled you in." Davey said before she then walked off with a swagger to her step to sit back down.

Groaning in pain, TK sat up and watched as Davey sat down with the members of her soccer team who were all whispering to her, asking how she was able to easily flip the star basketball player.

"All right, next pairing, let's go." Mr. Kurosaki called as he broke everyone out of their awed states.

When gym class was over, Davey took a quick shower and changed back into her ordinary clothing and hooked her necklace with the orange stone backed around her neck.

Looking her reflection over in the mirror, Davey swore she saw her eyes flash orange, but dismissed it as a trick of the light and simply tied the back of her hair up into a ponytail before she grabbed her gym bag.

Walking out of the locker room before the rest of the girls, Davey found DemiVeemon scurrying over to her since the room was currently empty.

"You did great, Davey. How did you know how to do that stuff?" DemiVeemon asked.

Bending down, Davey scooped the baby dragon into her arms and cuddled him close to her chest.

"My Uncle Rhodey taught me. He works for the US Air Force. I'll introduce you to him when my family goes to Miami for Thanksgiving." Davey explained.

"Okay. Um, what's Thanksgiving?" DemiVeemon asked looking confused.

Shaking her head in amusement, Davey then started leaving the gym and explained what the holiday was to DemiVeemon.

The end.


End file.
